Too bad
by Holy'Shrimp
Summary: Parfois, Gokudera prend un malin plaisir à titiller Yamamoto jusqu'à ce qu'il s'énerve, quitte à se faire exclure de cours et à se disputer une énième fois.


Bien le bonjour !  
Voici une nouvelle fic sur KHR, ce fandom addictif! C'est un one-shot qui sert un peu à rien, mais qu'est-ce qu'une fic utile me direz-vous ? Sur ce, je dois laisser place aux crédits!

**Source:** _Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn_, vous le savez pour avoir cliqué dessus, et l'idée de scénario m'est venue depuis un fanart trouvé sur Tegakie incluant les paroles de la chanson "_My favorite things_" d'Incubus.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ici présents ont le bonheur de vous apprendre qu'ils sont la propriété d'une personne responsable, aka Akira Amano!  
**Résumé:** Il y a des aspects de Gokudera que même quelqu'un d'aussi patient que Yamamoto ne peut supporter bien longtemps, mais il a beau le dire, personne ne l'écoute! Ou au contraire, Hayato le fait-il exprès ?  
**Note:** Hm, je ne comptais pas faire ça mais le fin a un _léger_ arrière-goût de 8O59. Vous me pardonnerez, bien évidemment!

* * *

Il était près de huit heures du matin et Takeshi Yamamoto, cartable à l'épaule, se dirigeait vers le collège de Namimori comme chaque matin de semaine. Les études ne lui déplaisaient pas, contrairement à ce que ses notes souvent en-dessous de la moyenne pouvaient laisser penser, aussi n'était-il pas étonnant de l'entendre siffloter. Après tout, aujourd'hui encore il allait pouvoir s'entraîner, voir ses amis et jouer à la mafia, alors pourquoi se plaindre? Certains n'avaient pas la chance de pouvoir se détendre autant en étant sur leur lieu d'études. Il eut un sourire qui s'élargit un peu plus lorsqu'une silhouette bien familière se dessina au coin de la rue. Hayato Gokudera, mafieux et collégien à ses heures perdues, bifurquait à gauche en direction du domicile de leur ami et camarade de classe Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hâtant le pas, Takeshi se trouva rapidement derrière l'italien et stoppa sa course en lui empoignant l'épaule assez fort pour la lui déboîter.

"Hey, Gokudera! Comment ça va ce matin ?"

Ledit Gokudera maugréa quelque chose à propos d'aller chercher seul le Dixième du nom et de "débile de batte-man". Bien évidemment, le susnommé n'y prêta pas attention, en grand habitué qu'il était aux grognements de l'adolescent. Il savait que sous son air bourru se cachait quelqu'un sur qui l'on pouvait compter en cas de problème, et c'était bien là le propre de la camaraderie, non? Marchant côte à côte silencieusement quelques secondes, Yamamoto fronça le nez lorsqu'une odeur saumâtre se fraya un chemin dans l'air, neutralisant chaque particule d'oxygène sur son passage. En règle générale, il ne se permettait pas de faire de réflexion à ce sujet, n'ayant pas envie d'entrer à nouveau en conflit avec Hayato; cependant le vent lui envoyait la fumée en plein visage et comme chacun sait, il n'était pas conseillé aux sportifs d'inhaler, même involontairement, des résidus de pétrole et d'on-ne-sait-quoi encore. Prenant donc sur lui, il chercha la meilleure façon de formuler sa requête afin de ne pas froisser Monsieur avant de se lancer.

"Dis, Gokudera… Tu fumes si tôt le matin?"  
"Ca a l'air de quoi, à ton avis? Et puis pourquoi tu demandes, ça te regarde ?"  
"Quand toute la fumée s'engouffre dans mes poumons au risque de nuire à ma carrière sportive, oui, ça me regarde."

Il avait prononcé cette phrase calmement, doucement, comme pour amadouer un chat acculé dans une impasse qui hérissait les poils, toutes griffes dehors. C'est plus ou moins l'effet que produisait le garçon, sourcils froncés, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches comme pour se retenir d'envoyer son poing à la figure de celui qui avait planifié, semblait-il, de lui retirer son précieux bien de la bouche. Yamamoto étira ses lèvres en un sourire d'excuses, signifiant à la fois qu'il ne faisait pas cela pour s'amuser aux dépends de l'autre mais qu'il ne cèderait pas non plus. Un profond soupir fit s'envoler encore plus de fumée grise et le japonais toussota, tâchant d'expédier de sa main les relents d'odeur. Tandis qu'il s'escrimait, le plus petit passa derrière lui pour se poster à sa droite, laissant au zéphyr le soin de chasser l'exhalation.

"Merci." Finit par murmurer Takeshi en s'apercevant du changement. Bien qu'il ne l'eut pas fait de bonne grâce, le 'bras droit' de Tsuna avait tout de même accédé à sa requête, ce qui était un fait à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Toutefois, une question brûlait les lèvres du jeune garçon; sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, elle s'échappa de sa tête et se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux oreilles de celui aux cheveux argentés.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fumes ?"  
"Parce que sinon, on ne pourrait pas m'appeler _Smokin' Bomb Hayato_, cette question!"  
"Si les gens t'appellent comme ça c'est parce que tu fumes. Quand est-ce que tu as commencé, au fait ? Tes parents t'ont laissé faire ?"

Il était vrai après tout qu'ils n'avaient que quatorze ans, et vu la façon dont Gokudera tirait sur ses cigarettes, de toute évidence ça ne lui était pas nouveau. Il haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton nonchalant:

"Ca fait deux ans environ. Et mon père n'est pas au courant."

Le joueur de baseball leva les sourcils d'un air intrigué.

"Comment ça? Tu sors quand tu veux fumer et tu laves tes vêtements juste après, ou…?"  
"Je n'habitais plus avec lui quand j'ai commencé à fumer, voilà tout. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup revu depuis, à peine une dizaine d'heure si tu comptabilises toutes nos rencontres. Difficile pour lui d'apprendre quoi que ce soit dans des conditions comme celles-là."

Il avait donné cette explication dans un débit de paroles assez rapide, comme à son habitude. Nonobstant cette fois-ci, Takeshi se demanda si ce n'était pas un moyen d'empêcher une quelconque émotion de filtrer dans sa voix. Mais même dans ce cas, les sourcils un rien froncés de son ami étaient plus que suffisants pour lui indiquer l'état d'esprit dans lequel celui-ci se trouvait. Être séparé de son père si jeune n'avait pas dut être facile et il était compréhensible que le sujet soit épineux.

"Et… Et ta mère ?" Se risqua à demander le brun.  
"Connais pas."

Son visage se rembrunit presque instantanément et il regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question, d'autant plus qu'en amenait bien d'autres du type: dans quel genre de famille vivait l'italien? Une mère inconnue, un père qu'il ne voyait plus et une demi-sœur qui le traumatisait. Pourquoi était-il venu au Japon dans ces conditions, au lieu de s'accrocher à ses proches? Sous quelles clauses avait-il été arraché à sa mère? Mais le plus grand préféra se taire un moment, laissant vaquer le second à ses pensées, aussi pénibles soit-elles. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il n'aimait pas le calme dans lequel ils évoluaient à présent. Savoir son camarade dépité par sa faute n'aidait en rien et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils atteignirent la résidence des Sawada. Comme de coutume, Tsuna venait de refermer la porte d'entrée. Il eut un large sourire en notant la présence de ses compagnons et avança rapidement vers eux, les gratifiant chacun d'une courbette maladroite qui eut pour effet de plier Gokudera en deux.

"Bonjour, dixième du nom! Comment vas-tu ce matin? Prêt pour la journée ?"

L'enthousiasme non feint du bras droit mit du baume au cœur des deux autres et ils se dirigèrent vers l'établissement scolaire, sous le regard bienveillant de Reborn qui les surveillait depuis la baie vitrée de la chambre de Tsunayoshi.

La discussion s'entama rapidement, les trois garçons parlant de leur soirée ou des devoirs à faire –que Tsuna avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, oublié de faire. Ils étaient à mi-chemin lorsqu'une touffe de cheveux d'une couleur plutôt excentrique apparu dans leur champ de vision, arrachant instantanément un grognement maussade au fumeur. Ryohei Sasagawa étaient de ces gens qui le fichaient de mauvaise humeur en un clin d'œil, sûrement parce qu'il était plus vieux que lui? _Et aussi con comme un manche_ ajouta-t-il mentalement. A son grand dam, l'adepte des sports de combat ne mit pas plus de cinq secondes pour repérer sa cigarette, pousser un cri d'indignation et la lui retirer avant de sauter dessus à pieds joints.

"T'es cinglé ou quoi, tronche de poulpe? Combien de fois je t'ai dit que ces trucs étaient extrêmement nocifs pour mes poumons?! Si tu veux me tuer, faudra le faire dans un affrontement à la loyale, sans te cacher derrière des petits tubes en papier, t'as compris ?"

Dix secondes, il ne put se retenir que dix secondes puis, s'excusant auprès du Dixième du nom, il sauta sur le boxeur, l'air bien décidé à lui faire avaler ses cheveux. Yamamoto ne chercha pas à les arrêter cette fois-ci, après tout pendant ce temps la cigarette agonisait et aucune de ses petites sœurs ne tentait de leur refiler un cancer des poumons. Tsuna, lui, s'agitait autour des deux belligérants en leur intimant de se calmer. Ils étaient près de l'école et certaines personnes pouvaient détecter des fauteurs de trouble dans un rayon plutôt large.

"Je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas compris la leçon, Sawada, Sasagawa, Gokudera. Vais-je devoir vous expliquer à nouveau ?"

Le présumé chef de bande poussa un petit cri aigu et se retourna vivement, pour se trouver tête-à-tête avec Kyouya Hibari, arrogant et imposant comme jamais. Il bafouilla des excuses qui ne faisaient qu'élargir le sourire sanguinaire du préfet dans les yeux duquel brillait une farouche envie d'en découdre.

"Ecoute, Hi-Hibari, on-on a fait ce qu'on a pu p-pour les arrêter alors, p-par pitié, épargne-nous !"  
"Hm…" Il sembla réfléchir pendant un moment puis finit par décocher un sourire presque aimable au cancre, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de l'effrayer davantage, si c'était possible. "Bien, alors au lieu de vous mordre jusqu'à l'os, je ne vous mordrai que jusqu'au sang. Si ça vous va comme ça, alors commençons avant que la cloche ne sonne, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter."

Imaginant bien un Hibari fouettant de pauvres chats en uniforme de collégien, et imaginant d'autant plus les morsures terribles que les tonfas pourraient leur infliger, le futur parrain saisi ni une ni deux les poignets de ses lieutenants et détala comme un lapin, s'assurant d'un coup d'œil que Ryohei en faisait autant de son côté.

C'est donc haletants et en sueur qu'ils débarquèrent dans la pièce où le professeur de mathématiques avait déjà commencé son cours. Il est inutile de préciser qu'il ne fut pas ravi du raffut que menèrent ses élèves, aussi s'appliqua-t-il à les malmener toute l'heure durant, claquant son livre sur leur table chaque fois qu'il passait près d'eux. C'est au bout de quelques claquements qu'un nouvel incident se produisit: abattant l'ouvrage de mathématiques au hasard, c'est sur les doigts de Tsunayoshi qu'il frappa. Gokudera réagit au quart de tour, se levant d'un bond pour saisir le fautif par le col.

"Pour qui tu te prends, vieux tas? T'oses cogner sur le dixième comme ça? Tu sais pas à qui t'as affaire mon gars, et si jamais tu recommences, mon bâton de dynamite tu sais où je vais te l'enfoncer ?"

Heureusement pour la pureté des autres élèves, Tsuna sauta sur l'italien à temps pour l'empêcher de donner lui-même une réponse à sa question. Yamamoto se posta derrière l'agresseur comme à son habitude, passant ses bras sous les siens afin de contenir ses brusques éclats de colère. Effrayé et indigné, le professeur dont le visage avait pris une jolie teinte rougeâtre les flanqua dehors avec pertes et fracas. Ne souhaitant pas tomber de nouveau sur Hibari au détour d'un couloir, les trois garçons montèrent sur le toit, le dépit se lisant sur le visage des deux japonais. Une fois encore, Gokudera avait réussi à les faire exclure de cours. Il ne semblait toutefois pas s'en soucier: la cigarette déjà pendue aux lèvres, il se contenta de s'asseoir en étendant les jambes devant lui, apparemment ravi d'être au grand air. Le joueur de base-ball tiqua; pour le pianiste, c'était facile, il était intelligent et n'avait besoin que d'un rapide coup d'œil aux livres scolaires pour en comprendre le contenu, mais pour Tsuna et lui-même c'était différent: ils avaient déjà du mal à s'en sortir, alors si en plus ils ne pouvaient assister au cours, leurs examens de fin d'année se présentaient mal. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce geste, bien qu'imperceptible pour la plupart, n'échappa pas au brun qui sentit son cœur s'emballer: si Takeshi se fâchait, ça ne promettait rien de bon. Désireux de s'éclipser pour ne pas assister à la tempête, l'élève de Reborn prit le parti d'utiliser sa fameuse "fuite aux toilettes", laissant par là une occasion en or pour les deux garçons d'avoir une explication; occasion que le plus grand ne laissa pas filer.

"Hey, Gokudera…"  
"Hmph ?" marmonna-t-il nonchalamment.  
"Tu crois pas que t'y es allé un peu fort avec le prof? Je veux dire, t'étais obligé de t'énerver comme ça ?" _Encore une fois_, se retint-il d'ajouter.

Le fumeur haussa négligemment les épaules, de toute évidence très peu intéressé par le sujet.

"Si je laissais ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne s'en prendre injustement au dixième, alors je ne serais pas digne d'être son bras droit." Déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel qui fit rouler les yeux à Yamamoto.  
"Oh, s'il te plaît, arrête avec ce jeu cinq minutes et mets-toi dans la tête que tu fiches Tsuna mal à l'aise, à toujours l'embarquer dans tes conneries!"  
"Il me le dirait si ça le gênait, alors avoue plutôt que c'est toi qui est trop timoré."

Takeshi fronça les sourcils; parfois, l'italien avait cet accent bourgeois dans sa façon de parler qui lui tapait particulièrement sur les nerfs. Peut-être ne s'en rendait-il pas compte, mais il était des moments où il donnait l'impression de juger les autres, de les prendre de haut, c'était détestable. D'après les dires cependant, Gokudera était issu d'une famille riche et son éloquence devait être le résidu d'une éducation à la haute. Passant ce léger détail, Yamamoto tenta une fois de plus de faire comprendre le problème à son camarade de classe.

"Ce n'est pas une question de courage! Toi ça t'amuse de te faire virer et de passer toute la matinée sur un toit, nous non! Si on va en cours c'est pour apprendre, pas pour se mesurer aux profs comme tu le fais! Peut-être qu'en Italie vous vous permettez de leur parler mal, mais ici on sait ce que signifie la notion de respect !"

Fâché d'être ainsi houspillé par quelqu'un d'ordinaire si naïf, le jeune mafioso tira un coup sur sa cigarette, l'attrapant entre le pouce et l'index le temps d'exhaler la même fumée nocive que précédemment. Il se releva lentement en s'appuyant de sa main libre sur le sol puis se tint face à Yamamoto comme si leur différence de taille n'existait pas, autre don qu'il avait de regarder de haut même ceux qui le dépassaient d'une bonne tête et demie. Il lâcha le mégot et l'écrasa du bout de sa chaussure dans un geste d'intimidation puis saisit à deux mains le col de la chemise d'uniforme semblable à la sienne.

"T'insinues quoi, là? Que je sais pas respecter ceux qui le méritent ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, tu me connais pas!"

Une farouche lueur de témérité brillait dans son regard tandis qui secouait le sportif plus ou moins vigoureusement, modulant le ton de sa voix à souhait selon l'intensité de ses paroles.

"Vous autres vous respectez tous ceux qui sont plus vieux que vous ou qui ont plus de pouvoir sans vous soucier le moins du monde de ce qu'ils ont dans le crâne, vous leur passez tout sous prétexte qu'ils en savent davantage sur tel ou tel sujet dont tout le monde se contrefout! Donner du respect à tout le monde comme ça, c'est du vent; moi j'obéis aux ordres du Neuvième et du Dixième uniquement, et quand je dis que je les respecte je le pense, parce que s'il le fallait je perdrais la vie pour défendre leur nom et la famille! Ça, tu vois, c'est un véritable respect qui vient des tripes. Tu peux pas comparer ma fidélité pour les Vongola à ta soi-disant considération pour un type qui, si ça se trouve, fait tous les bars à hôtesse qu'il trouve le soir venu."

Il relâcha enfin la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'avant du corps du second lieutenant, les jointures blanchies par l'effort. Détournant la tête tout en soupirant, il plia et déplia un instant ses doigts afin de faire repartir le sang convenablement tandis que Yamamoto remettait son col en place. Un ange passa, silence pendant lequel les deux collégiens, séparés l'un de l'autre par quelques mètres, remettaient leurs idées en ordre. Ce fut le batteur qui le brisa finalement d'une petite quinte de toux qui attira l'attention de l'italien.

"Quoi, encore ?"

Takeshi se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis, se disant qu'après l'excès de colère du mafioso il pouvait bien s'en permettre autant, prit une bonne bouffée d'air avant de se lancer:

"Je crois que tu accumules les tares. Tu ne te soucies absolument pas de ta santé ni de respecter les règles, tu peux être complètement égoïste, tu es intelligent et pourtant tu n'utilises pas tes capacités à fond, tu ne parles qu'à ceux que tu estimes être l'élite et pour finir tu passes ton temps à t'énerver pour rien. Tu es comme une mule qui essaierait de charger."

Le gloussement qu'émit son interlocuteur à ce moment-là lui fit froncer les sourcils: c'était de mauvais augure. Il le vit du coin de l'œil sortir une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet et l'allumer à l'aide de son briquet noir avant de faire quelques pas lents en sa direction sans se départir de son petit sourire mauvais.

"Eh bien je suis ravi de te plaire autant." Déclara-t-il lorsqu'il se trouva de nouveau face au brun.

Nouveau froncement de sourcil. Il n'y avait que Gokudera pour détourner aussi facilement des propos qu'il avait eu du mal à sortir. Le sportif fit claquer sa langue; aussi patient soit-il, ce type viendrait bientôt à bout de ses nerfs.

"Mais tu sais…"

D'ores et déjà fier de lui, Hayato prit une inspiration de tabac et lui exhala la fumée en plein visage, l'air satisfait devant le plissement de nez de son meilleur ennemi. Puis, approchant son visage à deux centimètres de son homologue, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, il attesta dans un souffle:

"Les choses qui t'énervent sont celles que je préfère."

Lorsque Tsuna revint quelques minutes plus tard, il fut surpris de constater que le calme était revenu. Une légère teinte rosée s'était emparée des joues de Yamamoto et un petit sourire en coin éclairait le visage du fumeur qui observait l'horizon, assis près du rebord du toit. Mais Tsuna, bien trop heureux d'avoir échappé à la crise et de n'avoir pas eu à les séparer au vu d'une éventuelle bataille, ne prêta attention ni à ces détails, ni aux œillades que se lancèrent ses deux camarades toute la journée durant.

* * *

Bon, eh bien... Voilà qui est posté! Le 8O59 est sorti tout seul de mes doigts, mais je ne pense pas que ça pose problème, si? Aussi, je tiens à m'excuser si jamais il reste des fautes de frappe et/ou d'orthographe, malgré la relecture on n'est jamais à l'abri de rien..!


End file.
